


Look How They Shine For You

by fatedfeathers



Series: Soulmate Wingfic AUs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Pre-Relationship, Soulmates, Wings, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple mission.</p><p>It was the start of something neither of them saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look How They Shine For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenMoon_42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/gifts).



> For GoldenMoon_42 because she gave me the prompt of Desitiel when I asked for a ship to write soumate wingfic angst for :')

An angel’s task was to follow the orders they were given, nothing more nothing less. An order was given, a task completed, and the cycle begins anew.

Castiel was no exception. He followed his orders, completed his tasks, and never questioned why. At the end of the day, he would return to Heaven, straighten his raven-black feathers, and await his next set of directions.

“Castiel,” an angel with light grey wings approached him, “your new mission.” Castiel looked up, standing to attention. “You are to pull Dean Winchester out of Hell. Take care his soul is undamaged; he is needed for future plans. Something big is coming.” Castiel acknowledged her words with a nod, then flew off with a snap of his wings.

Finding a singular soul among the millions residing in Hell was no easy task, though it was one Castiel carried out without comment or complaint. It was his task, and he would carry it out in its entirety. He finally located Dean Winchester’s soul, and set about killing the lesser demons guarding him. He walked into the cell, wings half-spread behind him, and approached Dean.

“Hello Dean Winchester,” Castiel started, but his words caught in his throat when the man looked up and met the angel’s dark blue gaze with deep green eyes.

Dean’s gaze raked across Castiel, taking in his form and his wings, visible only in that their appearance would not harm the human, given that he was technically already dead. Dean snorted, shaking his head slightly.

“Feathers. That's a new one.” He looked up, meeting Castiel’s stare once more. “So what're you going to do? I can't imagine there's much else you can do to me that hasn't already been done.”

Castiel's feathers prickled uncomfortably at Dean's inspection. He fought to keep them from standing on end, only barely succeeding in controlling the urge. Instead, he drew himself up, and snapped his wings closed. “I am here to pull your soul from perdition.”

Dean laughed openly. Castiel stared at him, uncomprehending.

“Yeah right, buddy. Who are you, really?”

Castiel blinked slowly. “I am an angel of the Lord,” he stated, then repeated, “I have come to raise you from perdition.” He stepped towards his charge, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder.

Instantly, a burning sensation engulfed the angel. His eyes and mouth opened, and his wings spread involuntary, all of his feathers standing on end. Dean was obviously struck similarly, his green eyes wide and unfocused. His knees buckled and he sagged towards Castiel, who reached to brave his other shoulder, before shakily lowering both of them to their knees.

Castiel released Dean as soon as they were both settled on the hard floor, and Dean promptly collapsed into Castiel's chest, unconscious. Without thinking, Castiel brought his wings up to wrap around the hunter’s form. He sat, thinking, for longer than he should have given that he was an angel in Hell, trying to save an important soul.

Dean Winchester. His soul was calling out for Castiel’s Grace, like the two were meant for each other. It was unheard of though, an angel and a human being meant for one another. Castiel shook his head, then shook out his wings. He lifted Dean, the burning sensation gone now, and carefully erased the encounter from the human's memory. Then, with a strong flap of his wings, he took off, carrying the hunter's soul out of Hell.

He left him in the grave, and if he left a few feathers in his pocket, well. No one needed to know. He wouldn't see the human again.

He returned to Heaven, leaving behind the hunter, a mark from where his Grace has come into contact with Dean's soul, and a handful of feathers, but carried with him an imprint of the human's soul.


End file.
